Dragon Ball AF (Matrixkid's version) universe 6: "Ultra Cell"
Media:Example.oggSummary: This universe is the exact same as universe 3 (Cell wins), but in this universe, the Varga's don't contact cell until a lot later (Normal AF time), so he has a few more adventures then his weaker counterpart. History Just like in universe 3, Cell had sensed the Bojack gang, and he even sensed another bigger power (Broly) heading towards earth (which he forgets easily) another day or two later. As intended, Cell spent the next couple of weeks training, getting stronger, and further awakening his hidden potential that he hadn't yet unlocked. (With only being alive for 3 weeks, 1 of them he spent doing absolutely nothing, I think that Cell wouldn't know all of what he could do, but with some training, he was discovering what he could do). Unfortunately for Cell, the Bojack gang had arrived on the 23rd of June, about an entire month after Cell had achieved perfection. Bojack visits Earth Age 767, June 23rd: For Cell's daily exercise, he would go to one of the big city's, and demolish about 50 buildings, and kill roughly a million people, which wasn't really a huge feet for Cell, especially since all of the tough fighters from earth had died (Cell was regretting killing all of them). Today, just like the past few weeks, he had done his exercise, and like expected, the Bojack gang had arrived on earth, most likely looking for the power display that had been happening a few weeks ago. Cell flew back to his little home spot (what was the cell games arena), and as he was flying, he seemed to enter this weird mist. It didn't take long for Cell to escape the mist, but he was now in this weird space of purple clouds, huge clocks hovering in mid air around him, and even a giant anvil above his head. Cell looked around at the clocks, then up at the anvil, and then straight ahead of him, and he saw this weird blue imp thing in a turban. The blue imp spoke "Hello, my name is Bujin, master of illusions. And what are you supposed to be? A cricket-human hybrid? Hahaha!" Cell simply responded "My name's Cell, and I sensed a bunch of energies coming towards earth a few weeks ago. Funny, you looked different from what I expected". Bujin took that as an insult, he raised both his arms in the air, and then swung them down, and in a heart beat, the arrows/hands on the clocks, and the giant anvil charged straight for Cell. Cell didn't even have to look, he could sense the objects flying towards him. The latter muttered "Childs play" and just before the objects made contact, Cell projected a wave of energy around him, evaporating the arrows and anvil to dust. Cell then projected an even larger wave of energy that blew away all the clocks and purple clouds, revealing the naked desert beneath them. Cell sensed Bujin's energy and thought "This imp thing's about as strong as android 18. Impressive". Bujin of course, could read Cell's mind and replied with "Gee, thanks. But it's not just me, there are 4 others too, each much stronger then me. Of course, I'm much smarter then them buffoons". Though Cell already new this, he couldn't help but get a bit shocked, and excited, he thought it would make for a nice exercise. Bujin fired a series of Ki blasts at Cell, hoping to bid at least a little time before his comrades arrived. Cell took the blasts head on, seeing how much it'd hurt. It turned out that they only stung a little bit, although Cell's previous fight with the Z fighters had worn him out (even to now), it had given him a pretty big Zenkai. When the smoke cleared around cell, it was clear that the latter had disappeared, and he reappeared right behind Bujin, who hadn't enough time to evade one of Cell's karate chops that sent him spiraling into the ground beneath them. When Bujin came out of the ground, he was covered in bruises, he was already half way to death, but he had to keep Cell busy a little longer. Cell prepared to fire a Ki blast at Bujin, though the latter teleported and gave Cell a devastating punch to the stomach that made him bend a little, then he head butted Cell, making him fly a few meters backwards. Though it didn't damage Cell, it stunned him, which gave Bujin an opportunity to use the Energy Bonds on him. Cell was shocked, he didn't know what these things were, but they completely restricted him from moving. Bujin said "hehehe, these are my famous Energy Bonds, they'll restrict your movements, and also zap your energy. Just keep struggling, you'll only tire yourself out" Although Cell didn't want to admit it, he was right, his energy was being completely Zapped, though with Cell's enormous energy, it'd take forever to be drained. Almost immediately after that, 3 other people looking a bit like Bujin appeared. One of the men (Kogu) wasn't too much stronger then Bujin (he has much more physical strength but not as much mental strength), another man (Bido) who was much stronger then Kogu, and then a lady who was around the same level as him (bido). The 3 soldiers charged after Cell, and started hitting him continuously, not giving him much of a break, although after about 20 seconds, they got tired, and backed off, seeing that Cell hadn't taken that much damage from them. Cell knew that if he stayed confined by the Energy bonds for too much longer, then all of his Ki would be zapped. The perfect fighter realized that although he couldn't move, he could still power up, so he charged up all of his Ki, and powered up to his maximum, making a huge yellow aura surround him, and also breaking the Energy bonds. Bujin sneered at Cell, saying "well, it wasn't much, but it'll have to do" and sent a small yellow ball to each of his friends, and even gave himself a bigger yellow ball. When the balls touched the Galaxy soldiers, they seemed to burst and surround each of them in a yellow aura, very similar to Cell's one. Cell sensed each of them, and he could sense a small hint of his energy in all of them, it was disgusting. Bujin and the other galaxy pirates surrounded Cell, each very much powered up and ready to have a go at him, Cell on the other hand had half his Ki zapped from him, he clearly had a handicap, though, with such power as his, it didn't matter. Cell used his remaining Ki to power up, and he charged at Bujin, he thought "If I take out him, then I won't have to worry about those pesky energy bonds", Bujin fired another set of the energy bonds at Cell, but the latter teleported, completely out of sight. The galaxy pirates looked around, no one could see the green warrior, though after a split second, he appeared right behind Bujin. "Say your prayers miget" and kicked Bujin down into the earth, followed by a large Ki blast. The blast exploded on Bujin, and killed him, leaving a very large crater where his burnt/obliterated body laid. Cell took a moment to contemplate the crater, and then looked at the other pirates, picking out his next target, it was clear that the next strongest was next. Kogu saw that Cell had his eyes on him, so he descended down to the ground, held the pendant on his neck, and said "Just wait you insect, I'll squash you with my new power" and a green light started to project from the pendant, and then shortly afterwards, his entire body was bathed in green. A few seconds later, the green light faded, and Kogu took on an entirely new form, he looked somewhat like the hulk now. Clearly his strength, speed and ki increased, they had doubled, it was amazing. Both Cell and Kogu charged at each other, they clashed fists together which made a pretty big shock wave, however the wave pushed Kogu back several meters, while Cell was unaffected. Cell used Kogu's brief knock-back to deliver a devastating kick to his neck, almost breaking it. Kogu held Cells leg, and swung him around, and then throwing him in Zagnia's direction, who was a little scared that someone so powerful was coming towards her. Thankfully for Zagnia, who was preparing to kick Cell in the head, Bido came to her aid, and the two ended up doing a duo-kick to Cell, sending him again towards Kogu, who then blasted Cell with an extremely strong Ki blast. Cell charged up an aura and blew away all the smoke, revealing that he had several bruises and burns from the attacks. The latter saw Kogu charging towards him to throw a punch, though Cell caught Kogu's fist before it made contact, and jabbed his hand through his stomach. Both Zagnia and Bido flew mid-air speechless as they saw Kogu spitting up blood. The tide of the battle was turning quickly in Cells favor, the latter knew that if he let any of the 3 escape, they would just return to try and kill him again, so he pulled his arm out of Kogu's stomach, kicked him and obliterated him with a Ki blast. When the smoke cleared, Cell saw that both Zagnia and Bido were flying away towards the other big Ki far away, though he used the Instant transmission technique to teleport quickly in front of them. The fight was starting to wrap up, the Galaxy pirates thought that they could take out Cell but they were wrong, and now with Bujin gone, there was no way to extract more energy from him. However the fight wasn't over yet, both Zagnia and Bido were alive and they were the strongest of the Galaxy pirates (next to Bojack). Bido told Zagnia to run to the boss while he held him off, and he charged towards Cell and threw a series of punches and kicks at him, though most of them were blocked/dodged. Without looking back, Zagnia flew towards the big Ki at full speed, though Cell wouldn't allow this to happen. Cell grabbed one of Bido's punches and squeezed his fist as hard as he could, making him scream in pain that could be heard even by Zagnia, and then delivered a devastating kick to his head. The scream made Zagnia stop instantly, and she turned around to see that Bido was getting killed. After kicking Bido in the head, Cell powered up a little and chopped off the arm that he was holing, and then delivered another kick which sent Bido flying in another direction. As far as Cell knew, his opponents couldn't regenerate their limbs or re-attach them, but just in case, he threw the arm away and blasted it. When Cell looked up, he saw Bido charging at him once again, though this time he was successful in landing a punch to his face. Cell flew backwards a little from the attack, and Bido followed up by shooting a huge beam that completely engulfed him, unfortunately it did every little damage. Cell flew forward quickly and grabbed Bido by the throat and choked him while saying "Hmf, even though you stole some of my power, you're still unable to hurt me? Pathetic", punched a hole in his stomach, and vaporized him. Cell looked over at his next target who had unwillingly watched the horrific spectacle of her last friend being killed. Zagnia was shaking, and she didn't make it that far from Cell who seemed motionless, so she continued flying towards her leader. If there was any way to defeat him, it was to gang up with Bojack. Just as Zagnia thought she was safe, Cell once again used his 'Instant Transmission' technique to teleport in front of her. Cell stared down at his opponent, and Zagnia looked at Cell with a very terrified look on her face. The two stared at each other for a few moments, then Cell slowly moved forward and said "Come on, you're the last of your cohorts, aren't you at least going to TRY to defeat me?" And Zagnia struggled to speak and muttered "Uhn.....uhhh.....a...plea....no...". Cell pointed his hand in Zagnia's direction and charged up a very powerful Ki blast while saying "Tch, what a pity. I was hoping to find some challenge in you, but you're just a scared little girl" and then shot the blast at her, which killed her. After only resting for a few minutes, Cell sensed that the large power (Bojack) was rapidly headed in his direction, though it only took 1 minute for him to arrive. In his base form, Bojack was even stronger then Goku when he fought Cell, and perhaps a little stronger then Super Saiyan Gohan as well. Cell sensed this and was anticipating a pretty remarkable fight, so both he and Bojack introduced themselves. Bojack was the captain of a now extinct band of space pirates, and Cell was a green monster comprised up of several different people's cells. Quite a bit to say for two people who have only recently come to life. Bojack on the other hand had a bit of difficulty sensing his opponents ability since he never really trained his senses, though he could tell since this creature took out his entire crew on his own that he was strong... very strong. Bojack started out the assault, he fired a series of Ki blasts straight at Cell in a random fashion. Cell dodged, countered and teleported away from all of the blasts, though Bojack put his hands together and fired a huge blast at Cell. Cell charged up and fired his own Kameha wave at the blast. It took a few seconds, but the two blasts exploded on each other and damaged both Bojack and Cell. Cell was still recovering from the explosion, but before he could gain his bearings, Bojack swept through the smoke and kicked Cell straight in the stomach. Cell bent under the impact of the blow, and the injuries he sustained earlier definitely didn't help either. Bojack threw another punch to Cell, but this time he caught Bojack's fist and also grabbed his leg. Using Bojack's new confinement, Cell gave him a head-but and then gave him a kick in the head which made him crash into the ground. Bojack's head was stinging, it was clear that this creature was much stronger than himself. As it stood, there was no clear way to win, but before he could do anything, Cell teleported down to Bojack and fired a Ki blast into his back. He fired another Ki blast, and another, then another, and all of them clearly hit Bojack except for the last one which went through the smoke. Thinking that he evaporated Bojack, Cell turned away and walked away from the smoke saying "Well, that was disappointing, and why isn't my stolen energy coming back! Curse that magician!" Suddenly, Cell got a striking pain in his back followed by a kick to the nape. Bojack clearly wasn't dead, in fact, he didn't sustain any major damage from the earlier blasts. Cell crashed to the ground and spat up some blood, struggling to get up and muttering "H-how?!" Bojack simply replied by saying "Never turn your back on your opponent worm". Cell turned onto his back and glared at Bojack, this guy certainly couldn't have gotten this far without his gang. The two warriors looked at each other, there was an ominous silence that hung in the air for a few seconds. All that could be heard was the wind, smoke, and moving debris. Cell quickly fired a blast at Bojack, though the latter jumped up towards Cell and avoided the attack, and quickly came down towards Cell like a falling anvil. This certainly would've done some damage, though before Bojack could throw his attack, Cell got up and kicked Bojack in the chin, sending him flying several meters in the air. Cell changed the direction of the blast that missed Bojack in his direction, and it landed a direct hit (even though Bojack blocked). Through the smoke came a barrage of Ki blasts that rained down on the Earth, only some of them hitting Cell. With each blast came a sharp stinging sensation, Cell wasn't sure how much more he could take and he thought "He's recklessly wasting Ki to try and damage me. This could work in my favor". Before taking too much damage, Cell stood up inside the yellowish explosion and put his hands together. Bojack couldn't see what was happening inside the explosions (Though he was hoping for some good results) though he did see a huge blue beam shoot out from one of the explosions. Without having any time to dodge, Bojack fired a few more Ki blasts and blocked the attack, though he was still majorly injured from the blast. Cell took the damage from the last Ki blasts and ascended near where Bojack was, and he had a pleased look on his face. Although Cell was bruised, Bojack was now very much burnt from the blast, but even so, he had an unsettling smile on his face. The two charged towards each other and locked fists again, some hitting Cell and some hitting Bojack. Both of them launched a huge Ki blast at each other at point blank range, and the explosion sent them both back several meters. Despite his injuries, Bojack gave a menacing laugh and said "Heheh, you thought you could beat me but you're wrong. Even though you beat up all my men, I can see that they did a number on your power. You may be stronger than me, but I wonder how long you'll last against me at full power". Bojack clenched his fists and focused his energy, the pendant on his chest started to glow, and in a few seconds his entire turned bulkier and greener. He resembled the hulk with orange hair in a way. Cell sensed that his energy had gone up quite a bit, though on the up side it was still below his by just a bit. On the down side, some of Bojack's injuries had healed, plus some of his Ki had regenerated. Beginning round two, Cell teleported straight in front of Bojack and threw a punch to his stomach. Bojack blocked the punch with his arm and pelted Cell's head with his elbow. Cell stuttered, though he dodged Bojack's next punch and threw a kick to Bojack's stomach, this time hitting and actually doing some damage. Before Cell could make his next move, Bojack grabbed his leg and swung him around several times, throwing him and shooting a Ki blast. The perfect warrior was flung several meters, he managed to control his momentum though he was met with a pretty strong blast to his face. Once again, Cell stuttered. The blast that hit his face left him with a pretty horrifying stinging sensation, and he couldn't tell what was happening. Within a few seconds, Cell felt another stinging sensation in his back, and saw two big hands come across his chest which began to strangle him. The pain radiating from Cell's stomach was growing worse and worse, he looked behind himself and saw that Bojack was indeed strangling him with his massive strength. The former turned back and tried to unwinch himself from Bojack's grasp, though he had too much strength to resist against. The best he did was free up his arms, even if there wasn't a lot he could do with them. As Bojack was putting more and more strength into his strangle hold, he laughed and said "So how shall I kill you huh? Should I snap your neck, chop you in half, beat you to a pulp? Or maybe I should just vaporize you like you did to my men!" Even though Bojack didn't have much remorse for his gang, he did put a lot of time and effort to put together such a group. Having his entire group killed wasn't the 'welcome home' gift that he'd hoped for. Replying to Bojack's earlier statement, Cell turned his head back to Bojack and said "How about YOU die instead! If you really enjoy people's necks being snapped, perhaps you should try it yourself" and started thumping Bojack's stomach with his elbow. After the 5th thump, Bojack majorly upped the pressure he was putting on Cell which made him groan in pain. Bojack was just waiting for Cell's stomach to snap. The latter decided to stay calm and thought "How can 'I' get out of this situation? There has to be some.....that's it." Cell once again turned to Bojack and sarcastically said "I hope this doesn't ruin your precious fun" and raised his hand. Cell powered up to his absolute maximum power, swung his hand towards himself and in one swoop, chopped his stomach in half and even hit Bojack, though he didn't pierce through him. Bojack kept the pressure on Cell's stomach, though his arm slipped below Cell's upper half which was now free. He prepared to hit him again, though Cell put out his hand and said "Bye bye" and fired a strong blast at Bojack. The fight so far was looking like it could go either way, both sides had sustained a lot of damage. Bojack looked down at himself and saw his body which was now covered in several burns. He looked back up to Cell and said "How can you hope to fight me like that? I was winning before, but now it's a joke. I might as well revert to my previous state". Cell laughed and said "Sure, think that all you want, but let me show you a little trick of mine" and regenerated his lower half. This took a big bite out of Cell's power, though he was confident he still had enough to fight Bojack (who was disgusted and surprised). The latter said "Well you're just full of surprises now aren't you? That trick of yours must have cost you something, and that something just cost you the fight!" Bojack made the first move. He fired a blast at Cell who ascended to dodge the attack, only to come face to face with Bojack's fist. The attack sent Cell back a few meters, though he bounced back and kicked Bojack in the waist. Bojack countered with a punch, and Cell retaliated with a punch. The two kept this up for several minutes, but neither side seemed to give way. The shock waves of the fight could be felt halfway across the globe by the last survivors of the human race. Eventually, Cell broke the clash by grabbing one of Bojack's punches, kicking him in the head and shooting a 'Death Beam' into his stomach. The beam pierced Bojack's stomach, though if anything it just made him much madder. Bojack grabbed Cell's head and slammed it down onto his knee, then punched him in the abdomen several times and launched him away with a heavy kick to the head. Cell barely regained his momentum and fired a blast at Bojack which scored a direct hit. Bojack flew through the smoke and gave Cell another heavy hit in his stomach, and then hammered him down which made him crash into the earth. The giant green warrior descended down towards cell (who was struggling to get up) and put out his hand, saying "This is what you get for slaughtering my crew" and fired a very strong Ki blast. The blast seemed to leave behind a huge smoking crater, certainly nothing could have survived that blast. Bojack held his stomach in pain and walked away, if he didn't want to bleed to death, he'd have to patch up the small hole in his stomach. Bojack took one good look back at the crater and contemplated his work, and then went on his way to find a hospital, but before he went too far, he got a very sharp pain going through his stomach. Coughing up some blood, Bojack looked down and saw a yellow disc like thing go through his body. Cell was clearly alive. Both the upper half and lower half of Bojack crashed to the floor, and after about a minute, he saw Cell walk up to him. Cell was covered with bruises and major injuries, though his fight with Gohan seemed more harsh than even this. Bojack squirmed on the floor and looked up at Cell, saying "H....how? That blast....should have...killed you..." Cell lowered himself to get closer to Bojack and said "Didn't you say "Never turn your back on your opponent worm". Well look who didn't follow his own advice, and look who's gonna die because of it". Bojack made one final attempt at blasting Cell, but at this point his power was pretty much drained so it didn't hurt much. Cell Put out his hand and said "Well, you were the toughest opponent I've faced, at least without surpassing me" and evaporated Bojack with a huge Ki blast. To make sure he didn't have any supernatural regenerating abilities, he shot the lower half as well, finishing the fight. Cell felt proud that he killed Bojack, even if he did have more difficulty with it then he originally thought. Cell versus Broly Age 767, June 28th: Not much to say about this timeline. In another universe, Goku and the Z fighters fought and beat Broly by crushing him between a huge Spirit Bomb and a huge meteor. The explosion sent Broly hurdling through space and after a few days (around the time of the Cell games) he headed towards Earth. Of course, having to cover such a huge distance is something that even Broly couldn't do easily. What he did was he went into his LSSJ form to travel large gaps across the void of space, and rest for a day or so whenever he hit a planet. Broly did this over and over again until he got to Earth, although his presence went unnoticed due to Bojack's arrival and his energy interference blocking Broly's energy. In this universe however, Cell actually did notice Broly's energy signal, though he (Cell) did nothing about it since he (Broly) was very injured. Just like in universe 1, Broly crash landed in a lake and fell unconscious, and after a few days the water froze up, trapping Broly and removing his ability to move. Age 771, March 9th: Between Bojack's death and up until now, Cell and his little family that he made had taken hundreds of trips into outer space to conquer different civilizations. No matter what planet he went to or which fighters he fought, he destroyed them all, leaving nothing behind. Even the mighty Frieza empire (which by this point had already been very crippled) had been annihilated.